gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cop Wheels
Cop Wheels is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to the protagonist as part of plans to pull off a heist of Caligula's Casino from the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. Mission Carl Johnson recently planted remotely detonated explosive charges on the main generators of Sherman Dam, the central power source serving Las Venturas, in order to provide a means of creating darkness and confusion while robbing the vault at Caligula's Palace. His next step in planning the heist is to seize 4 HPV-1000 police motorcycles to be used as outriders for the armored vehicle Carl plans to use to haul off the cash without raising suspicion. With only minutes to spare before alerting the police to their activities, Carl rushes about Las Venturas, stealing the motorcycles, while Wu Zi Mu's assistant drives a Packer around the Julius Thruway, awaiting each bike as Carl drives it up the truck's loading ramps. After four bikes have been collected, Wu Zi Mu's assistant returns them to the Four Dragons Casino to be stashed until the heist is in full swing. Script Carl Johnson: Alright, here's the plan. It's all about the art of deception. While I get as much heat on me as possible, y'all get away with the green. Zero: Question: How does the Mafia normally move cash out of Caligula's? Carl Johnson: Bingo! Stripes for Mr. Zero here. Custodian: Ha hey! Good job, you little ass-kisser! Carl Johnson: So we're going to steal ourselves an armored car and re-spray it so it looks like one of their regular trucks. Guppy: What about the police escorts? Whenever they move cash around, they use police motorcycles as outriders. Carl Johnson: Exactly what I was thinking. C'mon, come with me, and we're gonna go get some cop wheels. (Carl steals four police motorcycles) Carl Johnson: OK, that should do us. Take care of those bikes. Now get out of here! Reward The reward for completing the mission is increased Respect. The mission Up, Up and Away! is unlocked by completing the mission. Notes * All four motorcycles are parked when first seen, though at least two of them will begin moving soon after Carl arrives. The cycle found near Linden Station is parked near where a cop can be seen apparently giving a pedestrian a drunk test. * The most dangerous part of this mission isn't the wanted levels that are attained from stealing the bikes (in some cases there's ample time to visit a Pay 'N' Spray or pick up bribe stars), but from exiting the packer while on the freeway. If not timed right, Carl can be run over or find himself in the middle of a chain-reaction pile-up that can easily result in him being wasted (and the mission failed) if multiple vehicles start exploding around him. * In addition, it's common to find vehicles following immediately behind the slow-moving Packer, making it challenging to drive up the ramp. * Carl must ride the ramp at a steady speed, inching forward until a cutscene animation shows the driver giving him the thumb's up. Otherwise the vehicle won't be locked in place. If Carl approaches the Packer too fast, he'll simply jump over it. * This is another mission in which whatever vehicle Carl is driving when he arrives at the Four Dragons will disappear after the cutscenes. Unfortunately this means the player can't find a super-fast vehicle and leave it outside the casino for kickstarting the mission. * It is suggested to use a car while chasing the two bikes that are moving, rather than another bike. Shooting the moving bike will not let the Police jump out, but rather increases your wanted level, and can even destroy the vehicle, failing the mission. When using a car, the player can ram the bike so the police can fall off it. Trivia *The name of the mission is a possible reference to the toy Hot Wheels. Video walkthroughs MzYXaAioFD8JMMOkNxh1zw de:Cop Wheels es:Cop Wheels pl:Policyjne koła Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas